marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathexis Ray Projector
CATHEXIS RAY PROJECTOR The Cathexis-Ray was designed to siphon gamma-ray- and psionic energy from one receptacle, and transfer that energy into its second receptacle. The energy siphoned by the ray could be stored for an indefinite amount of time. In order to cure Betty Ross after she had been transformed into glass by a blood transfusion from the Sandman, Dr. Leonard Samson designed his cathexis-ray, a device which could siphon gamma-ray energy from the Hulk and transfer it into Betty, curing her condition. Simultaneously, it would also be able to cure Banner of being the Hulk by drawing out the psychic energy the Hulk needed in order to manifest. Banner agreed to attempt to cure Betty, and in the course of the operation, was cured of being the Hulk as Samson had predicted. Samson then used the energy from Banner to restore Betty to normal. Samson decided to research the gamma-ray energy still within the machine, and finally determined that he would use it to transform himself into a superhuman being, the kind of brawny physical specimen he had always wanted to be. He struck himself with the gamma-ray energy, and from it, was transformed into a new superhuman form. Later, when M.O.D.O.K. and the Leader brainwashed Doc Samson and created the evil Samson persona within him, he used the Cathexis Ray to create A-Bomb from Rick Jones, Red Hulk from Thaddeus Ross, Red She-Hulk from Betty Ross and the second Harpy from Marlo Chandler-Jones. The device was also used to create several demi-Hulks, namely the AIMarines, which caused other heroes and villains to become Hulked-Out versions of themselves. Gamma Blast D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Cathexis Transformation Process. Spend 2 PP/a D12 doom die to give a target the “Hulked-Out” power set until the end of the chapter or exchange a Gamma-based power set against another for the next scene, or a number of scenes per additional PP/doom die spent. If you create or step up a "Cathexis State" asset exceeding D12 you may switch one of your Distinctions with a Distinction of an alter ego persona for a number of scenes equal to the number of times the asset was stepped up beyond D12. SFX: Gamma Ray. When inflicting physical stress to a target in an attack action including Gamma Blast, create an equal sized "Irradiated" complication for free. SFX: Gamma Source. When creating a gamma-based asset or complication add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Restraints. Spend 1 PP to create a Restrained D10 complication/a doom die to create a Restrained complication at +1 step on a stressed-out or unconcious character at the start of a scene. Limit: Contraption. The Catexis Ray Projector is a stationary object and cannot be moved easily. Turn a Chathexis Ray Projector power into a complication to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Remove the complication or activate an opportunity to recover. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Gamma